Rose and Scorpius through the years
by ThePrankPulledByTheTwins
Summary: Rose and Scorpius oneshots year 1-7  Possible T for future chapters.
1. First Year

1ST YEAR

SCORPIUS POV

The first thing I noticed was her beautiful red hair, the way it flowed down her shoulders down to her waist, the way it moved when she shook her head...

"Scorpius!" my father exclaimed, I had a feeling this wasn't the first time he'd try to get my attention. I smiled sheepishly,

"Yes?" I asked, my eyes drifting over to the red head who was now talking animatedly to a boy with black hair and green eyes, and I felt a twinge of jealousy. How is it that I'm jealous over some girl I don't even know?

My father seemed to notice my distraction as he followed my gaze over to the red head, his eyes softened slightly ,

"Ah, those are the Weasleys, Scorp." he sighed and leaned down so we were face to face,

I remembered the name from all the stories my father had told me about when I was younger, how Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger saved the world from Voldemort. I was always fascinated by them. Its the reason why I wanted to be and Auror when I grow up.

"Listen up, me and her parents didn't get along so well back when we went to school here, I was pretty mean to the lot of them. I regret everything I did to them but its too late for me, so I want you to do this for me," he ran a hand through his pale blonde hair, "treat her with your utmost respect. Treat all of them well. Prove to them that not all Malfoys are gits." he said, standing,

I looked back over to her, and nodded, "Of course, Dad." I said as the train whistle blew,

He smiled as he and my mother said their final goodbyes, my mom had tears in her eyes as she hugged me tightly, "Be a good boy, Scorpy. Write me as soon as you get there!" releasing me,

"I will." I promised, climbing on the train, waved one last time and made my way down the train trying to find a cabin, I knocked on the door of the compartment at the very end,

"Come in." a girls voice came, and I walked through to see none other than the red head sitting across from the black haired boy who was glaring at me,

"Hello, do you mind if I sit in here?" I ask nervously, the boy starts shaking his head but the girl smiles,

"Of course you can!" She exclaimed and scooted over, patting the seat next to her indicating for me to sit,

"I'm Rose!" She said, sticking her hand out,

"I'm Scorpius." I said, shyly shaking her hand,

"This is my cousin Albus! Dont mind him, he can be a bit of a grump!" Rose said, referring to the black haired boy,

"Rosie, you know what Uncle Ron said about being friendly with," he tipped his head toward me,

"Oh, dads not in charge of who I talk to." She waved her hand, "Is it your first year too?" she asked,

"Yeah, it is."I replied, looking over at Albus, who was staring at me with a mix of distaste and curiosity, as if I was gonna sprout a second head, Rose groaned in frustration,

"Oh stop it, Albus. Who wants to play exploding snap?" Rose asked, and we both agreed.

3 hours later, we were all on the floor gasping for breath from laughing so hard, any tension between me and Albus was long gone.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Albus said, "Wait till Uncle Ron hears about this."


	2. Second Year

2nd YEAR

ROSE POV

I was putting my books away after my last class of the day, Potions, when my best friend Scorpius came up behind me, tickling my sides,

"Scorpius!" I squealed, "Knock that off!" shoving his hands off me, he laughed and said,

"Walk with me to the lake?" He asked, I nodded and followed him out the door, he was going on about his teachers giving out a too much homework, but I couldnt concentrate on what he was saying because I was still thinking about what my roommate Denise Brown said...

"Rosie?" Scorpius said, I looked up and saw his face twisted with concern, "Whats wrong?" he asked, and sat down, pulling her to his lap, this had become a ritual for them whenever she got upset when he found out this comforted her because this is how her father would comfort her, usually she would feel embarrassed by this, but at the moment she didnt care and rested her head on his chest,

"Nothing." she mumbled,

He sighed, "We both know that isnt true so whats wrong?" stroking her hair,

She sat up and looked at him and said, "Denise was making fun of me because no one will ever think I'm pretty enough to be liked and," she struggled to not cry, she could normally control her emotions but this was going too far, but before she could continue Scorpius cut her off, looking genuinely shocked,

"You're loads prettier than Denise!" he exclaimed, turning bright red, he thought she was pretty?

"Thanks, Scorp." She smiled, squeezing his hand, he coughed a little and motioned for her to continue, "She also said that...That nobody will ever kiss me because I act too much like "One of the guys"..." she finished, blinking hard, embarrassed that he might say shes being stupid and to get over it.

Instead he said"You are one of the most intelligent, funny, beautiful girls I have ever met and any guy would be lucky to be with someone like you." Holding her tighter, she blushed and smiled her thanks feeling much better, resting her head on his chest and they started talking about mindless things, like what they were gonna do at Hogsmeade next weekend, and what candy they'll get from honeydukes when Scorpius decided that they should go to dinner, removing Rose from his lap and stood up and held out a hand for her, she accepted it and stood up,

"Hey Scorp?" she said, and they walked back to the castle with his arm over her shoulder,

He looked over at her, "Yeah?"

"Thank you. For listening to me and for you know, not making fun of me.." she said looking down at the ground, he just bumped her hip with his,

"No problem." he said grinning, they were almost to the Great Hall when Scorpius stopped abruptly, "What is it Scorp?" she said looking at him confused, he leaned down and kissed her quickly then stood up straight again and said, "Dont believe anyone if they say you're not pretty." and then he took off, leaving Rose stunned, fingers held up to her lips.


	3. Third Year

THIRD YEAR

ROSE POV

All the girls are talking about they're new favorite subject. Scorpius.

"Have you seen Scorpius? He must have grown a foot over the summer!" whispered one girl with blonde hair excitedly, her brunette friend nodded enthusiastically,

"I heard hes a shoe in for Gryffindor seeker!" the brunette exclaimed, "Its too bad I heard he's going out with Macy Brown." The girls sighed sadly.

Scorpius was dating Macy? The annoying, nasally 4th year he claimed to have a great dislike for? A surge of disgust and something else ran through me. If I didnt know better I would think it was jealousy, but why would I be jealous of Scorpius and bloody _Macy Brown? _He_ had _kissed me last year but neither of us mentioned it after..I was just being protective. I shook my head and headed to the portrait to go to the library.

"Wait, Rose!" I groaned inwardly, one of the gossiping girls had stopped me, I turned around and walked back toward the fireplace.

"Yes?" I asked, glancing between the two giddy girls.

"You're, like, best friends with Scorpius, right?" the blonde asked, and I nodded, "So, whats he really like? Is he like super sweet? You are so lucky! He's so hot!" she exclaimed, I stood taken aback, this girl could really talk. But what was this about Scorpius being hot? And super sweet? I have never considered him to be either of these things. I mean, he had his sweet moments but this was the boy who had come over to my house last summer and knocked me off my broom and into a mud puddle just laughing and flying away. The same boy who tried to sneak worms into my spaghetti. I just couldnt see him being Super sweet or hot. This was Scorpius.

I guess I was quite for too long because once I came to again she was back huddled with her friend. I slowly backed out of the common room, praying I wouldnt get called back in, I made it through the door hen I turned around and started running when I ran into someone,

"OY!" Scorpius grunted, catching me before I fell, "Better watch where you're going Rosie," he said grinning, "where are you rushing off to anyway?"

"To the library and away from some crazy girls in there." I jerked my head to the common room, where you could still hear the girls giggling.

He made a face "May I join you on your quest to the library?" he wiggled his eyebrows at me, and I laughed, nodding, and he held his arm up and I slipped mine through his, and we skipped to the library talking about mindless things, I glanced over at him, I suppose he was cute. He had shaggy blonde hair that constantly fell into his eyes no matter how much he messed with it, his gray eyes that werent cold as you would think but were more of a deep stormy gray that always had a certain sparkle in them that made them seem much more inviting, and he had grown quite a bit over the summer, I barely came to his chin. I guess I could see how girls would find him attractive..

"Rose?" I realized we were standing in front of the library, and Scorpius was looking at me in concern and amusement, when all of a sudden Macy comes out from behind us and starts screaming at Scorpius . They were arguing for a few minutes when I heard '_hands all over that slut, precious little Rosie_'' I guess she realized what she said right after she said it when she clapped her hands over her mouth, gasping, "I didnt mean...I'm sor-" but Scorpius cut her off, I have never seen him so mad, he was practically fuming.

"No, we're done. " The harshness in his voice surprised me, I have never heard him sound like that before. Macy looked shock as well but then ran off crying.

"Scorpius, I'm sorry..You didnt have to break up with her. Shes didnt mean to." I said, feeling guilty, he just shook his head.

"She meant what she said. She never liked me being around you. But I'd choose you over her any day." He smiled at me and held out his arm again, I accepted smiling, guiltiness fading as we walked into the library.


End file.
